Blazin' Mistletoe: The search for Mrs Claus
Blazin' Mistletoe: The search for Mrs Claus is the 2017 Christmas special. It is the fourth festive special overall and an indirect sequel to 2016's Santa Claus vs The Hell Beasts. Plot The video begins with Stephen addressing the audience and admitting that he hasn't had the best of luck making a Christmas special (referring to his intros in previous specials) but this year will be different. He is cut off mid sentence as the camera switches to Santa Claus, who says its best to cut away from Stephen's video as he always does as early as possible this year as Stephen will no doubt screw up again. After a brief confrontation with the ghost of Kylo Grinch and a lesbian Ghostbuster, Santa realizes he wants a girlfriend. Finding an advert online, Santa goes to a festive dating party hosted by One Nut and Mysterious Geoff. There he bumps into Darth Santa as well as another unnamed character and witnesses The Mayor of Comedy destroy some rapping presents. Following this a woman appears at the party, and after she rejects both the unnamed character and Santa in favor of Darth Santa, Santa walks off depressed. Meanwhile One Nut and Mysterious Geoff have been trying to cook a chicken for their party guests, but with no luck. Wonder Woman shows up searching for Ares the god of war and precedes to strangle One Nut after he asks her if she knows how to cook. Outside, Santa is still depressed and runs into Ivanka the drug dealer who gives him some drugs then reveals that she is not real and disappears. As the drugs take effect Dodgy Dan appears and asks Santa to destroy some pumpkins with a baseball bat which Santa is happy to do as he hates Halloween. After smashing the alleyway of pumpkins to pieces and staggering off, it is revealed that Santa was hallucinating and the pumpkins were actually people who Santa has now killed. Back inside One Nut and Mysterious Geoff are still trying to cook the chicken. Geoff remarks that it isn't big enough to feed people and suggests trying voodoo to make it larger. This goes disastrously wrong and makes the chicken monstrously large and sentient. It chases the two down the street until Wonder Woman shows up, mistaking the now gigantic chicken for Ares and begins to fight it. Mysterious Geoff and One Nut decide to go and get Chinese food instead. Back at the party Darth Santa is dancing with the woman and she suggests they go back to her place for some "coffee". After finally understanding what she means, Darth Santa happily goes with her. Santa wakes up in a Halfords car park following his drug trip where he meets Mary Christmas and the two fall in love. The woman leads Darth Santa into her bedroom where she takes off her clothes revealing herself to actually be the Negan cosplayer in disguise to Darth Santas horror. He runs but gets a baseball bat shoved up his ass and screams. Santa is accosted by the Mayor of Comedy for making a bad pun on Mary Christmas' name and is beaten by his goons. The video switches back to Stephen who is now joined by Anthony and Elisabeth, they have just finished singing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' together and Stephen is excited that they have made an awesome Christmas special (unseen by the viewer as Santa has recorded his adventure over it). After recieving a phone call telling him what has happened, Stephen curses Santas name in anger. In a post credits scene Mysterious Geoff, One Nut and Wonder Woman eat Chinese food together in complete silence, then a title card appears reading "Santa Claus will return". Cast Stephen McCulla - Himself, Santa Claus, Darth Santa (voice), Kylo Grinch, Mysterious Geoff, Mayor of Comedy, Negan cosplayer Anthony Murney - Himself, Darth Santa, One Nut, Dodgy Dan, Goon #1 Elisabeth King - Herself, Mary Christmas, Ghostbuster, Wonder Woman Catherine Fitzpatrick - Woman at party, Unnamed pervert, Goon #2 Ruth Young - Ivanka the Drug Dealer Chantelle Givens Asquith - Lesbian partner Production Filming began on November 1st, which McCulla confirmed on social media with a selfie of Santa Claus holing the decapitated head of Kylo Grinch. A second image of Santa kicking pumpkins on a doorstep was uploaded on November 3rd, while Darth Santa was confirmed to appear via a photo featuring him alongside Santa and a pumpkin on November 9th. Another photo of Santa beside the Santamobile was released on November 11th, while a flyer for Santa Dating which is used in the special was released on November 17th. The title was announced on November 19th. A teaser trailer was published on November 19th followed by a main trailer on November 28th which revealed the release dates. Release Blazin’ Mistletoe: The search for Mrs Claus was released on December 4th on Patreon, followed by a YouTube release on December 11th. Reaction The Good Robottal Youtube channel did a Christmas Special in which the two hosts reacted in full to Blazin' Mistletoe. They referred to it as confusing yet entertaining and admired the special effects for the monster chicken segment.